La suma de las noches
by Insomnio
Summary: Narcissa sonríe levemente, pero luego recuerda y el corazón se le encoge de repente. Bella nunca volverá a contarle una historia de terror, porque está muerta, y Andy nunca volverá a cantarle canciones de cuna, porque para ella Narcissa no es más que un recuerdo. Reto "Heridas de guerra" para el foro La Sala de los Menesteres


Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, si lo fuera Sirius seguiría rondando diecinueve años después.

Este fic está escrito para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres, y además está dedicado a la paciente, adorable y sobre todo comprensiva señorita Anna, como regalo tardío de cumpleaños.

* * *

I am wandering right through existence, with no purpose and no drive  
'Cause in the end we're all alive, alive  
_(Zombie - The Pretty Reckless)_

Es una noche como otra cualquiera. Quizá un poco más fría de lo normal para finales de primavera. Cuando era joven, a Narcissa le gustaba contar el tiempo a partir de las noches que faltaban o pasaban. (Cincuenta noches para el regreso de Bella a casa por navidad. Diez noches desde que Andrómeda se ha escapado con ese sangre sucia. Cien noches para el cumpleaños de Sirius. Quince noches desde que Regulus ha desaparecido. Tres desde que su hijo nació) Ahora ya no las cuenta, porque ha descubierto que una noche es una copia de la anterior. No hay nada de especial en las noches. (Puede que piense así porque ya no tiene a nadie que la abrace hasta que salga el sol)

Pasan dos minutos de las doce, y lo que se rompe no es un hechizo, es el silencio. Un niño rompe a llorar al otro lado del pasillo.

Narcissa Malfoy se revuelve entre las sábanas. Pasa una mano por la mitad de la cama que años antes solía ocupar su marido y que ahora está fría y vacía. Se levanta, y tras buscar las zapatillas en la oscuridad, sale de su habitación, pisando flojito para no hacer ruido, siguiendo el sonido de los infantiles sollozos. Llega hasta la antigua habitación de Draco, y se detiene en el marco. Siempre que entra allí tiene la sensación de que ha vuelto atrás en el tiempo. Los viejos peluches se alternan con los nuevos. Una enorme cuna ocupa el centro la ha habitación y el suelo está cubierto por una mullida alfombra. Muchos juguetes se amontonan en un rincón. Sin embargo en la pared ya no hay un estandarte de Slytherin. En esa casa ya no queda espacio para un montón de ideales anticuados. Narcissa se acerca a la cuna, y el hechizo intemporal se rompe.

-Shhhhhs, ya está, cariño. La abuela está aquí. No llores, Scorpius.

Su nieto llora a lágrima viva, y al verla extiende los bracitos hacía ella. La mujer se siente sobrecogida de tanto como quiere a ese bebé regordete, y lo coge en brazos. Lo acuna tiernamente, tarareando en voz baja una vieja canción que también solía cantarle a su hijo. Una vieja canción, que solía cantarle a ella su hermana Andrómeda cuando Bellatrix le contaba historias de terror que le impedían dormir por las noches. Scorpius se tranquiliza, arrullado por la voz de su abuela. Narcissa sonríe levemente, pero luego recuerda y el corazón se le encoge de repente. Bella nunca volverá a contarle una historia de terror, porque está muerta, y Andy nunca volverá a cantarle canciones de cuna, porque para ella Narcissa no es más que un recuerdo.

* * *

_Hace diez horas desde que la guerra ha terminado, y ha dejado tras de si un rastro de cadáveres y familias rotas. Ha dejado tras de si un millón de heridas invisibles, de esas que escuecen aunque pasen cincuenta años._

_Narcissa cree que su única herida responde al nombre de Draco Malfoy (pero sabe que se miente a si misma, sabe que hay precedentes que con el paso de los años duelen menos y es fácil ignorar). Su hijo no llora, ni grita. Está quieto, pálido, con los ojos grises de la familia de su madre apagados por la pena. No actúa como siempre. Parece un muñeco roto, y eso le duele más que nada en el mundo. Ella es su madre, y tenía que haberlo protegido (De los ideales vacíos, de los sueños de su hermana, de ese lord que no sabe lo que es perder a un ser querido) pero no lo ha hecho, no ha sabido hacerlo. Ahora sólo puede abrazarle, y decirle que todo irá bien. Estará quebrado por dentro, pero está vivo y eso es lo que importa._

_Cuando Gregory llega, tan hueco por dentro como su hijo, Narcissa deja que Draco se vaya. Ella no puede hacer nada, no puede arreglarle (sólo abrazarle y sentir que no es suficiente). Incapaz de quedarse quieta a rememorar esas angustiosas horas en las que no sabía si su hijo, su único hijo estaba vivo o muerto, se pasea entre los muertos, evitando las miradas acusadoras de los vivos, sintiendo igualmente la culpa ante los ojos vacíos de los muertos. De pronto, sus ojos azules reparan en un rostro conocido paralizado en un último grito. Siente como la garganta se le cierra cuando los ojos de su hermana Bellatrix la miran sin verla._

_Contiene un sollozo, y trata de pensar en la mujer ebria de ambiciones que vendió su hijo al lord, porque a esa mujer es fácil odiarla y así su muerte tendrá que doler menos. Pero a su mente no acuden los últimos años de Bella. Acude esa niña morena y descarada que la protegía de pequeña, le daba golosinas antes de cenar cuando sus padres no miraban, y la sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa. De ese modo, su muerte duele mucho y Narcissa siente cómo un pequeño hueco se instala en ella para quedarse._

_Se aleja de ese cadáver, resignada a que esa niña morena se buscó su destino sola. (tampoco pudo ayudarla) y su corazón se desgarra cuando ve una replica casi exacta (los ojos más cálidos y el cabello castaño, pero los mismos hoyuelos y la forma de la nariz) de Bellatrix, inclinada sobre el cadáver de una mujer joven de cabello corto y llorando en silencio. Narcissa traga saliva, mientras en su mente se dibuja el nombre de esa mujer. Andrómeda. La hermana a la que rechazó muchos años atrás por traicionar a su familia (la única hermana que le queda) Sobrecogida, duda de si debe decir algo. Casi se imagina la conversación (¡Andy, querida! Cuantos años. Oye, ya sé que te he ignorado, y que ni siquiera sé como se llama mi sobrina, esa a la que abrazas y a la que ya nunca conoceré pero... lo siento.) y sabe que en voz alta sonaría igual de ridícula que en su cabeza, por lo que no dice nada. Narcissa Malfoy nunca dice palabras que están de más._

_Andrómeda levanta la cabeza, y la mira. Sus ojos, llenos de dolor y de odio, se asemejan más que nunca a los de Bellatrix, y Narcissa no puede evitar pensar que es irónico. No dice nada, y su hermana tampoco abre la boca. Narcissa mira por primera y última vez el rostro de esa sobrina sin nombre ante ella pero con un apellido indigno que sabe demasiado bien, y después mira a esa mujer que un día conoció y quiso. A esa mujer que la mira sin verla. Es hora de que siga paseando por su boulevard de la culpa. Mientras se aleja, su mente ignora lo mucho que le duele pensar en ello, y formula el final de esa conversación que nunca tendrá.(Oye, Andy... todavía te echo de menos) y así se despide por última vez de sus dos hermanas._

_Ahora está sola._

* * *

Scorpius hace un rato que se ha calmado y ya casi se ha dormido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de nuevo con un suave crujido. Por ella, entra Astoria Greengrass (Astoria Malfoy, se corrige Narcissa) quien esboza una dulce sonrisa al ver a su hijo en calma. Narcissa hace ademán de darle a su hijo, pero la recién llegada niega con la cabeza, cediéndole el privilegio de cargar al pequeño en estado de duermevela. Debajo de los grandes ojos azules de la joven madre, hay ojeras de cansancio. Scorpius es un niño encantador, sin embargo aún no ha cogido un buen horario de sueño y todas las noches se despierta llorando varias veces.

-¡Oh, Narcissa! No tenías por qué venir tú... me siento mal. Cada vez que me levanto, descubro que tú ya estás aquí – repone Astoria, con los ojos azules llenos de aprecio hacía su suegra.

-Sabes que no me importa. Me gusta atender a Scorpius.

Narcissa opina sinceramente que Astoria es una muchacha encantadora (aunque sea un poco extravagante de vez en cuando). La clase de nuera que toda mujer querría. Dulce, amable y elegante, será una madre cariñosa para su nieto y es una buena esposa para su hijo. Por no hablar de la buena reputación, ya que su familia no se implicó con el señor oscuro. En realidad, no es eso lo que más valora en ella. Astoria Malfoy, no Greengrass ha logrado lo que Narcissa no pudo. La entrada de Astoria en Malfoy Manor supuso como la llegada de la primavera que puso fin al invierno que la guerra instaló en su familia. Un soplo de aire fresco, que era completamente necesario aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Astoria ha sido la salvación de su hijo, y de ese modo la suya. Las palabras tiernas de esa mujer fueron como desinfectante para las heridas de Draco. El cariño incondicional que le profesaba fue como puntos de sutura para las heridas del chico, y sólo cuando vio a su hijo volver a parecer él mismo (más maduro, más triste, pero debajo de todo eso su pequeño al fin y al cabo)

* * *

_La tarde de febrero en la que Narcissa decide dejar de esconderse del mundo, y afrontar que las cosas han cambiado y ella debe cambiar con ellas, recibe una visita de la familia Greengrass. Lleva casi tres años sin hablar con la señora Greengrass, aunque antaño fueron buenas amigas. Han acudido también sus dos hijas, dos perfectas señoritas que incluso saben fingir que están contentas de estar allí (Narcissa también tuvo veinte años y sabe que las sonrisas son una fachada)_

_En las hermanas Greengrass, Narcissa encuentra casi tantas diferencias como antaño las demás personas encontraban en las hermanas Black. No es sólo por la apariencia física, aunque sin duda empiezan ahí._

_Mientras la señora Greengrass la felicita por lo bien que ha salido parada su familia después de los juicios de la Segunda guerra mágica (Narcissa no cree que una condena de diez años para su marido sea "obtener gratificantes resultados", pero sabe que podría haber sido peor, por lo que se calla), sus hijas fingen escuchar, y Narcissa las observa atentamente. Daphne, castaña y de rasgos clásicos, observa la casa, con los ojos claros observando minuciosamente cada cuadro y cada jarrón. En cambio Astoria, rubia y angelical, tiene la mirada fija en Draco, quién a su vez mira su taza de té como si en el fondo estuviera escrito el futuro (la última vez que Draco miró a alguien de frente, fue antes del comienzo de la guerra)._

_Narcissa no sabe qué nombre dar a la emoción que hay en los ojos de Astoria. Hay algo que indudablemente es pena, cuando Draco la mira brillan y eso sin duda es curiosidad, pero hay más cosas mezcladas con el azul a las que ya no sabe asociar con lo que conoce. Tampoco le da importancia. Su hijo, aun y a pesar de su apariencia de alma en pena desde que se lo llevó del castillo de vuelta a casa, es un chico muy guapo. Es normal que le mire._

_Lo que ya no es tan normal, es que al día siguiente regrese. Y al siguiente. Los días van pasando y puntualmente a la hora del té Astoria Greengrass se presenta allí, armada con una sonrisa y puñados de buenas intenciones. Pasados unos meses, ya no toma el té. Recoge a Draco y se marchan, y todas las noches su hijo regresa con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada menos ausente. Se supone que eso es bueno, pero a Narcissa no le parece adecuado, no obstante. Ella sigue pensando a la vieja usanza, y considera que debe ser el chico quién corteje a la chica, y no al revés. Pero esos convencionalismos no parecen importar a Astoria Greengrass que sigue regresando hasta que un día ya no vuelve a marcharse. Y cuando ese día llega, Draco sonríe, Malfoy Manor parece un lugar menos lúgubre y Narcissa no puede menos que alegrarse, porque mientras sana las heridas emocionales de su hijo, y aun sin saberlo, hace que se cierren las suyas._

_Aunque Astoria Greengrass (el próximo verano Astoria Malfoy) no sea una chica convencional._

* * *

Scorpius hace un gorgorito, y se acurruca contra los brazos de su abuela, finalmente en el mundo de Morfeo. Eso significa que ya puede dejarlo en la cuna, pero Narcissa no lo hace. Sigue acunándolo. Le resulta reconfortante escuchar el suave sonido de la respiración de su nieto, le resulta inconcebible pensar que algún día crecerá, cada vez más parecido a su padre, a quién a su vez Narcissa nunca dejará de ver como a su niño. Pero cuando lo haga, ella estará allí, y no volverá a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Nadie hará daño a Scorpius, no sin antes pasar por encima del cadáver de Narcissa. Ella no puede hacer nada por borrar las cicatrices de su hijo, al igual que no puede borrar ese maldito tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo, sin embargo puede jurar (y jura) que su nieto será como un lienzo en blanco, dónde no habrá ideales que no forme él, no habrán más sueños que los que el niño sueñe, y sobre todo, no habrán guerras que se lleven las sonrisas y los gorgoritos del pequeño.

La primera guerra le arrebató a una hermana, y a sus dos primos. Incluso a una sobrina por la que nunca preguntó y al nieto de su hermana que ya es tarde para conocer (aunque a veces, Narcissa se pregunta qué pasaría si intentase firmar la paz conquistando el cariño de un niño inocente, apenas un poco mayor que su nieto. Se pregunta si Andy seguirá llamándola "_Cissy_" cuando piensa en ella y si alguna vez anhela poder perdonarla como le sucede a ella) La primera guerra le dejó como recuerdo varias heridas con nombres y apellidos, que diez años después seguían escociendo, que veinte años después le siguen quitando el sueño.

La segunda guerra casi destroza su matrimonio. Le ha arrebatado a su otra hermana, ha sellado con la muerte de su sobrina el odio de la que ya estaba perdida (ya no hay vuelta atrás), ha enviado a su marido a la cárcel, y lo que más le duele (la herida más grande) ha cambiado -para mal- a su único hijo, se ha llevado a un niño de apenas dieciséis años, a su pequeño, y le ha devuelto a un hombre adulto que grita en sueños todas las noches. La segunda guerra ha creado una barrera en su familia que Narcissa no puede romper, y que aunque hay días en los que parece no estar, a veces sigue ahí, invisible pero imposible de negar.

Las dos guerras han dejado demasiadas cicatrices para contarlas, que año tras año siguen ahí, escociendo en noches señaladas del año, (Cinco noches para el aniversario de boda de Bella. Treinta desde que Andy se alejó con su nieto de ella en el callejón Diagon. Cuarenta desde que hizo otro año más de la muerte de Sirius. Siete para el cumpleaños de Regulus) Demasiadas cicatrices, que trucan sus sueños en pesadillas. Demasiados recuerdos (que no quiere) en su cabeza. Demasiadas cicatrices que a veces se abren, y lo seguirán haciendo aunque pasen cincuenta años.

Y sin embargo, y aunque odie admitirlo, la guerra también ha traído cosas buenas (cien noches para el aniversario de Draco y Astoria. Una noche menos para que Lucius salga de Azkaban.)

Narcissa no cuenta las noches que faltan ni que hacen desde el nacimiento de su nieto. Es su consuelo para la guerra, medicina para sus heridas, la mejor razón para no echar de menos ni llorar.

(Narcissa no cuenta las noches que faltan ni que hacen desde el nacimiento de su nieto. Lo celebra cada noche)

* * *

¡Punto y final!

Se agradecen criticas constructivas, observación de errores y esas cosillas que te ayudan a mejorar. Un saludo a todo el mundo, y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
